


First Time for Everything

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates, first transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: For werewolves, the first shift will always be your worst.In other words, you have to prove that the elders would see you as a potential asset in the pack otherwise death would be on your trail.For Lisa, her turn will either make her or break her.





	First Time for Everything

Every night, she would tremble upon hearing the transition from blood-curdling screams to haunting howls as the local pack she was born into underwent the usual shift from human to wolf.

 

Every night, she would bury herself in the depths of her duvet of her bed; trying to block out the own whining of her own wolf who always seemed excited every time the full moon was forecast by the local oracles who lived nearby and had formed a firm, yet caring relationship with her.

 

And yet, Lisa often wondered, while staring with a bored air at the ceiling, if the curse, which was passed down to her through a ceremony when she had reached the age of 10, even defined her as a member.

 

The soft click of the handle being turned and the door opening had made her scramble upwards and, through wide eyes, she watched the visitor step into the room ... and a breath of relief escaped from her lips as she smiled upon recognising her mate, Wesley. 

 

It could be said that when they first met, it was love at first sight. But, to the eyes of the other pack mates, they perceived the times when Lisa and Wesley were walking through the woods as forbidden love: an heir to be leader of the pack was not supposed to be lovesick over a newbie after all.

"Wesley?"

 

"Yes?"

  
  
"Is ... is it going to hurt?"

 

Wesley had smiled softly and leaned in to peck her lightly on the lips in his way of reassuring her that everything was going to be okay; everything was going to be fine. Tucking a rebellious strand of blonde hair behind her ear, he'd gently guided her out of bed and had assisted her in dressing her in a pure white dress which seemed to glow in the moonlight that streaked in through the curtains. 

 

After a small talk, which was even enough to boost Lisa's confidence a little bit, the soft chimes of the bell outside decided it was finally time.

* * *

The chanting of the oracles, along with the chilling peals of the bells, echoed from all around the woods and Lisa could barely hide the smile of pure fear cleverly put behind a thin line as she stepped in time with her new friends towards the platform which the transformation would be viewed.

 

Everyone's eyes would be on her, picking out any moment of confidence being knocked askew: a sign where pain would take over strength. And that was what she was worried about.

 

As soon as she stepped onto the dais adorned with a string of white flowers, bones and meat, the chanting stopped and silence fell. Looking up, Lisa watched the clouds slowly roll aside to reveal a part of the blood wolf moon that shone in the sky and she automatically lowered down to all fours; the icy breeze fluttering through her wavy curls and mixing in with her slow breaths.

 

The first loud crack of bones beginning to shift from beneath her seemingly feeble figure was similar to that of a bullet fired from a gun and she bit down on a scream which was said to be shown as one to be weak; the motion causing her shoulders to hunch forward and her head to arch back to reveal her slowly emerging fangs.

 

But, as the shift continued, she taught herself to stand firm and before long, fingers elongated and hands bunched up to form paws and a wave of dark grey hairs flowed down her muscled back, arms and legs as they all assumed a lupine feature. 

 

And, as amber eyes scanned the crowd before them, the animal that was formerly Lisa instantly brightened upon seeing the brown eyes of a black-furred wolf slightly taller than those near him; her triumphant howl being one with her pack as they told the other residents of the woods who was _really_ in charge.

 

She had finally found her place where she knew was her home.  


End file.
